loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyler
Skyler is a recurring character of the Disney Channel series, Good Luck Charlie. She is the main love interest of PJ Duncan. History Skyler makes her first appearence towards the ending of the first season. Teddy becomes suspicious about Spencer and witnesses him and Skylar together. Although Spencer claims Skyler is his cousin, Teddy and Skyler discover themselves that Spencer is two-timing. Both Skyler and Teddy are heartbroken and break up with him. Since the break up, both Teddy and Skyler were devastated and extremely hurt by Spencer's actions, resulting in them refusing to leave their homes and wanting to be left alone. However, Teddy's best friend Ivy helps both Skyler and Teddy by bringing them together to help one another as they both understand what the other is going through when no one else understands. Since then, Skyler and Teddy became good friends and decided to get even with Spencer by combining music composed by Skyler and lyrics written by Teddy. They created a music video to humiliate Spencer as the ultimate punishment for how he hurt them and planned on releasing it on the internet. However, the plan was never proceeded as Teddy had an encountered with Spencer who once again apologised for what he did and tried to reconcile. Although Teddy and Spencer didn't get back together, Teddy decided not to release the video, realizing that although they've been hurt they shouldn't sink to a low to hurt others who wronged them. Relationships PJ Duncan PJ is Skyler's main love interest. During a Battle of the Bands competition, Teddy and PJ decided to particate with Emmett and Skyler respectively. When Teddy and Skyler tried to practice their song for the competition, PJ and Emmett were causing interfence during their practice session as their music was too loud. When they first met, both PJ and Skyler instantly developed romantic feelings for each other and didn't let the competition affect their growing feelings for each other. They came to realize they had a lot in common and are very similar since they both aren't very smart. PJ and Skyler quickly became a couple and decided not to compete in the competition as they didn't want it to affect their newfound romantic relationship. Spencer Walsh Spencer was Skyler's boyfriend. They appeared to be in a happy relationship, but unknown to Skyler, Spencer was secretly two-timing her with Teddy Duncan. Skyler remained unaware of Spencer's duplicity, but Teddy started to become suspicious upon noticing Skyler and Spencer together. However when confronted, Spencer lies claiming Skyler is his cousin, but after finally meeting each other, Teddy and Skyler learn the truth and both are completely devastated and hurt by Spencer's actions. Teddy and Skyler break up with Spencer, but not before each of them punish him by pouring a smoothie over his head as well as smothering a cake in his face. Gallery PJ & Skylar.png External Links *Skyler - Good Luck Charlie Wikia *PJ and Skyler Relationship - Good Luck Charlie Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Humans Category:Love Triangle Category:Opposing Faction Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Satellite Love Interest